That One Day with the Pink and the Hearts
by Reijeux
Summary: High school!AU. Eirik and Leon had decided that if they couldn't find someone to spend Valentine's Day with, they would spend it together; the thing is that Eirik didn't think his friend would actually find someone.


**Title:** That One Day With the Pink and the Hearts**  
>Pairing:<strong> HongIce**  
>Summary: <strong>[High School!AU] Eirik and Leon had decided that if they couldn't find someone to spend Valentine's Day with, they would spend it together; the thing is that Eirik didn't think his friend would actually find someone.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything.**  
>Note:<strong> Part of my high school!AU oneshots world, awww yeah.  
>Pretty sure you guys understand Eirik is Iceland and Leon is Hong Kong, but if you didn't, now you know. :)<br>Also, Mei is Taiwan.

* * *

><p>The plan was that if neither of them could find a date for Valentine's Day, they would spend the day together. There was no talk of what to do if only one of them had found a date, because it didn't seem likely. What had gone on through both of the boys' minds was that they were both going to be one thing or the other.<p>

"You mean you didn't find someone?"

After hearing those words, Eirik stopped caring about Valentine's Day altogether. It was just some stupid day anyway. He wasn't all that excited about it. Really.

"Nah. But whatever, I'll survive. It's not like it's a mandatory day to celebrate anyway." Even with this statement, Leon still looked _really_ sorry.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Who'd you find anyway?"

"Mei."

That response totally didn't make Eirik feel even worse. It really didn't. Especially since Leon had been crushing on Mei since forever (the feeling kind of came and went the previous year), this must have been a dream come true for him, and what kind of friend would Eirik be if he was going to be a total downer about it.

"Cool."

It was at that moment, Eirik decided he was glad Valentine's Day was on a Saturday; it meant he wouldn't have to go through school seeing all the couples macking on each other even more so than they already do in secret, and it meant not having to see Leon looking sorry.

Eirik really didn't care if he was going to be single that day.

Really.

**oOoOoOo**

Eirik woke up early that Saturday morning, not because he didn't want to sleep in, but because he couldn't fall back asleep after being rudely awoken by the sound of his brother's idiot boyfriend breaking into the house and kidnapping said brother for the day.

So, with a full bowl of licorice at his side, the light-haired teen made himself comfortable on the couch of the apartment. He was prepared to spend the entire day watching nothing but cartoons and game shows.

To Eirik, this day looked like it was going to be a pretty awesome day.

However, two hours into his TV-marathon, after switching from channel to channel in order to avoid lovey-dovey programming, Eirik decided he felt like a pretty sad person.

Two more hours had passed, and he decided he really hated Valentine's Day. He didn't care about the history of it. He didn't care about any of the movies dealing with it. He didn't care.

In the end, Eirik settled for a food documentary on Valentine's candies. That didn't seem too bad.

Stiil, though...

He wanted to have someone to watch it with...

"Yo," breath against Eirik's ear made him jump, spilling his bowl of licorice all over himself. Knowing full-well who the voice belonged to, he turned to look at his friend.

"Why are you in my home?"

"The door was unlocked."

"No, why," Eirik paused to look at the clock, which clearly read that it was only a half hour before noon, "are you _here_ and not on your date?"

With a shrug, Leon made his way around the couch, picking up bits of licorice from his spot before sitting himself down. He took the remote and switched the television to a music-centered channel.

"We met up," Leon said, "but she ended up having to leave right away, and I have nothing else to do, so..."

Eirik raised an eyebrow, "So I'm like your last resort?"

"Pretty much."

"Give me my licorice."

"I was joking!" Leon exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden irritation laced in his friend's voice.

The dirty look that had placed itself upon Eirik's face remained as he kept his gaze on the TV.

"I ended up ditching first, actually," Leon sighed, resting his head back on the couch.

"What?"

"Like, I told her why, and she understood and like, I felt bad for ditching, but she insisted I go, so I came here..."

"What exactly did you tell her?" The light-haired teen knew for a fact that if he had been in Mei's place, he would feel pretty pissed about getting dumbed during a date on Valentine's Day. Again, it wasn't like he cared about it.

"I told her," Leon looked at him, "that I had a friend in need today and I couldn't leave him alone to wallow in self-pity."

"I wasn't wallowing in pity and I don't need any from you!"

"And then I scored her a date with Kiku, who already has like, eleven dates today, so what's a twelfth, right?"

Eirik snorted, chucking a piece of licorice at him, "I can't believe you." Leon turned his head and the licorice piece hit him on the cheek. "You're not even upset that you gave up this one opportunity to be with Mei?"

"You're not even a little happy I came over to give you company?"

"Of course not."

The faintest smirk graced itself upon Leon's lips, "Well, if you want me to leave, I will." As he stood, Eirik grabbed his arm, letting out an awkward cough.

"You'll leave when I tell you to leave."

The Asian sat back down, the smirk not once leaving his face, "Yes, Sir."

The two gazed at the television, watching some music video that happened to be labeled as 'top watched' by the station.

"Honestly though, Mei is a thing of the past."

"What are you talking about now?"

Leon responded with his complimentary shrug, "Just saying."

Silence.

"There's no one else I'd rather spend today with besides you."

Eirik suddenly shot him a wide-eyed look, trying to fight off the blush that was slowly spreading on his face, "Stop it with the crazy talk and just watch TV!"

Leon chuckled.

Eirik enjoyed hearing that chuckle. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

"Yes, Sir."

Alright.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't _that_ horrendous.

**End**

A/N I hope we're all content with that ending, because I am. LOL I apologize for any OOC-ness.  
>Reviews are love?<p> 


End file.
